Community Service
by LLuNarEcLiPsE
Summary: "Ahem." His eyes snapped up to look at the pink-haired kunoichi smiling innocently at him. "Hn?" Smirking, she pointed to the ground next to her. "You missed one, Sasuke." Sasuke has community service and Sakura supervises. Sasuke&Sakura fic ONE-SHOT


**Just a little one-shot I put together! Hope you like it!**

XXX

Sasuke groaned as he stabbed another piece of trash with his stick. Sweat was pouring off his head and dripping down his face. The sun was beating down his back as he stabbed at another piece of trash. He was currently on the side of the road picking up garbage for community service.

People continued to run by tossing more trash out there windows. Some honked their horns and threw their sodas at him completely drenching him in unwanted liquid. He narrowed his eyes as he continued to release his anger by stabbing the shit out of the pieces of paper.

Sasuke had discarded his shirt now as more sweat dripped down his body. Another car drove by as a group of girls hung out the window whistling at him. He rolled his eyes as he continued to throw more objects in his bag.

"Damn Tsunade." He mumbled under his breath as he glanced to his right. The rest of Team Hebi was participating in the undying-torture of community service. Suigetsu and Juugo had also discarded their shirts.

"Karin! Will you please help?" Suigetsu yelled as he threw an old burger wrapper at the red-head. She turned to look at him and shook her head, readjusting her glasses she laid her head back and continued to bathe in the sun.

"Karin!"

"What! God, can't a girl get a little sun?"

"Not when you supposed to be doing community service! Who else is going to do it?"

"You guys are doing a fine job, and giving me a nice few." She said winking at Sasuke. His eyes narrowed as he turned his head back towards the ground.

"You are supposed to be helping."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I am helping."

Suigetsu crossed his arms and stared at her, "oh? Really? How's that?"

"I'm supervising."

"You little-"

"Karin, Suigetsu, cut it out."

They both turned to look at Sasuke with annoyed expressions. Suigetsu grumbled as he stabbed another piece of garbage while Karin smirked.

"You sure look sexy right now, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke almost gagged from the disgusting sound of her voice. He went to retort but was interrupted by a loud booming voice.

"OI! TEME!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped up to look at the oncoming blonde.

"What." He said annoyed. He did not want Naruto to see him like this; he'd never hear the end of it.

"Wow! I never thought I'd see you doing community service! And a shitty one at that! I mean picking up garbage? Ha ha! Tsunade-baachan must really have it out for you, I mean-"

"Naruto, cut it out." A blur of pink appeared in front of Sasuke. Sakura stood next to Naruto with a clipboard in hand and her hair pulled back into a messy pony-tail.

"Sorry sakura-chan. I thought you were still working."

She smiled as patted Naruto on the back.

"I was, but Tsunade-sama wanted me to supervise the Uchiha and his team wonder."

"Hn. Uchiha?" Sasuke asked out of sheer curiosity. He has no intention of acting like he cared, but the thought came out before he even had a chance.

"Yeah, Uchiha, that's your name isn't it?" Sakura asked smirking: a hip popped out as she rested a hand on it.

"Hn."

Sakura snorted as she turned back to "team wonder".

"Who's bags are full?"

Suigetsu raised his hand, along with Jugo and Karin.

"Karin! You haven't even lifted a finger yet!" Suigetsu roared while pointing an accusing finger at her. Her eyes widened as she glare at him.

"I have too! Isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?" She said batting her eyes. Sakura mentally slapped herself at the girl's stupidity.

"No."

"See? I told you I- WHAT?" Karin had finally registered his reply.

"He said you didn't, so in that case, you get double duty. Naruto, take her and the rest of team wonder to the park."

Suigetsu groaned, "really? Of all the places? It has to be filthy!"

Sakura snorted at him and grinned, "don't worry, I'm sure Karin is willing to help, right?"

Karin mumbled a few profanities before she stomped across the grass after Naruto and Jugo.

"Come on, Suigetsu! You're doing it too!"

"Damn woman."

Suigetsu made sure to send Sakura a cold glare as he jogged after Karin.

Sakura inwardly fist-pump as her sadistic smile landed on Sasuke. The oh-so-famous boy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Guess it's just you and me Sasuke."

"Go home, Sakura."

She pretended to be hurt as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Sorry Sasuke, rules are rules. So! Better get back to work, and make sure you do a _good _job!"

Sasuke turned his back to her and glared as he harshly stabbed another piece of debris. Sakura eyes watched him intently; her stare began to annoy him.

"Annoying," Sasuke mumbled under his breathe, expecting Sakura not to hear.

He heard her breathing hitch as she suddenly appeared in front of him.

"What was that, Uchiha?" Sakura hissed as she cracked her knuckles.

"Hn."

Sakura chuckled darkly as she crossed his arms and smirked.

"Don't get to cocky with me, Sasuke. You have to _everything _I say for the next 4 hours, or I can summon you to longer hours."

Sasuke eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he looked at her crazily.

"Whatever."

She suddenly smiled as she flicked his forehead.

"If that's how you want to be, _Sasuke-kun_," she managed to make his name sound childish somehow. He grunted in reply as he walked passed her to grab another piece of garbage.

He looked behind him as he saw a few pieces of trash strayed in the spot he had just left; shrugging, he continued his work at the current spot he held.

"Ahem."

His eyes snapped towards the pink-haired kunoichi as she smiled at him innocently.

"Hn?"

Smirking, she pointed to the ground next to her.

"You missed one, Sasuke."

He grunted once more as he walked over to the trash she pointed at; stabbing it and putting it into the garbage bag he possessed.

Going to walk back to his spot, he heard another sound emit from the girl's mouth.

Sakura had suddenly pulled out some type of food and ate the contents of the wrapper. Grinning, she dropped it on the ground.

"Oopsies! Can you get that Sasuke?"

"Sakura..."

"What, Sasuke? Do you want another 4 hours added on?"

"Hn..."

"_Pick. It. Up._"

Sasuke flashed his sharingan as anger surged through him.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!"

Flames erupted from his mouth and consumed the wrapper.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed as she jumped back a few feet. Sighing, she took some water from a water bottle and dumped it over the wrapper.

"Was that _really_ necessary?"

"Aa."

Sasuke turned to walk away once more but Sakura stopped him in his tracks.

"Nah uh, there's one over there too." She said pointing to a plastic cup a few feet behind her.

Sasuke glared at her coldly as he turned his back to her and ignored her questioning look.

"Er, Sasuke, I said there's another one over there, _so_ that means _'go pick it up'_."

Sasuke continued to ignore the emerald-eyed girl as he stabbed a ramen container.

"Urg!" She groaned as she stomped over to him and grabbed him the ear roughly.

"What the _hell_!" He spat out as he felt himself being dragged by, no other then, Sakura. His hand shot up to his ear as he tried to pry her hand off, but with no success considering she was using chakra.

"I told you to pick it up, Sasuke. SO PICK IT UP!"

Sasuke glared as he roughly pushed her away and grabbed the plastic cup and chugged it at her head.

Her eyes narrowed into slits as she started to yell profanities at the raven-haired boy.

"HOW DARE YOU?" She yelled grabbed a nearby cup of miso and chugging it at him. He dodged the flying food and walked away from Sakura so she'd calm down.

Her breathing came out heavily as her eyes bore holes into his back.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun?"

"What."

"You missed one, right over- mphmf!"

Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence for she was currently fathomed by the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was currently kissing her.

Her eyes were wide with shock as his dark onyx ones stared into hers, a slight smirk on his face. A red tint appeared on Sakura's as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and her eyes fluttered to a close.

She heard him grunt once as he pressed her closer to his body. Being completely flushed against him, her hands tangled themselves in his hair as he angled himself to get better access. Moaning as she felt his tongue lightly traced her lips. He felt his hands tugged her closer and tighten around her waist. Opening her mouth slightly, Sasuke's tongue darted in and began to explore her caverns.

Her heart was beating right out of her chest as her mind became foggy. Kissing Sasuke was something she always imagined, but she never thought it was this good. His taste was intoxicating and damn, he was a good kisser.

She moaned once more as his tongue coaxed hers out to play. Their tongues danced together sensually as he Sasuke ran his hands down her sides.

They finally broke from the lack of oxygen. But, Sasuke wasn't quite finished, pulling her face back towards his. He trailed butterfly kisses down her neck and nipped at her collarbone. More moans escaped her as she arched her head back to give him more access.

"Hey Sakura-ch- HOLY SHIT TEME!"

"Ah, fuck." Sakura mumbled as she attempted to disentangle herself from him. He grunted in protest as he pulled her back towards him and continued his work at her neck.

"Sasuke- ugh, s-stop."

"Hn."

"Teme! Let her go!"

Sasuke looked up for a brief moment.

"Go away, dobe."

"Teme, I think you should sto-"

"Uchiha." Sakura's widened in shock as she pushed Sasuke away. Groaning in protest he stumbled back and turned his attention back towards the dobe and-

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said quickly as she bowed, a small blush adoring her cheeks.

Sasuke smirked at his work on her neck; tiny purple blotches appeared in the shape of an Uchiha symbol.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Sakura as her eyes directed her attention to Sakura's neck.

"Care to explain what you were doing?"

"I shishou-"

"Sucking faces obviously!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed towards Sakura's swollen lips. She unconsciously covered her lips as her face turned a deeper shade of red.

"What is that on your neck, Sakura?"

"W-what?" Sakura raised her other hand to cover the sore spot on her neck. Tsunade glared daggers at the Uchiha standing next to her apprentice, a smug looking one at that.

"What's the meaning of this, Uchiha?"

He crossed his arms and smirked.

"Just marking Uchiha property."

"Uchiha property what?" Sakura managed to stumble out.

Sasuke sighed as he pointed to a cracked mirror on the ground. Sakura looked at him confused as she picked up the mirror.

"WHAT THE FUCK? SASUKE!"

The said Uchiha chuckled at the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Well, since you didn't seem to continue your community service... I think another 8 hours will do, huh Sasuke?" Tsunade said smirking. Naruto chuckled to himself as he turned on his heel and walked back to team Hebi.

"Shishou don't'cha think that's a little harsh?"

Tsunade shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry, Sakura. You get to help him this time."

The kunoichi widened her eyes.

"Wha? Why?"

"Associating with a missing-nin isn't allowed her, Sakura.' She said winking.

"This isn't fair!"

"You just gave the Uchiha another 10 hours."

"But-"

"Shut up, Sakura." Sasuke said as he started to stab at more garbage.

"I will not-"

Sasuke dumped garbage over her head as he walked away from her.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Sakura yelled running after him.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked lifting an eyebrow at her.

"I said 'you dumbass' are you deaf 'cus obviously-"

Sakura was once more silenced by a pair of lips pressing against hers.

Tsunade smirked and shook her head at the shinobi couple.

"OH KIDS!"

The two pulled away from each other, a red tint on Sakura's face and a smug look on the Uchiha.

"DAMMIT!"

"Hn."

"DONT 'HN' me! I have to clean this fucking mess up now too!"

Sasuke smirked and glanced at her.

"Don't you just love community service?"

Sasuke chuckled as he ducked a flying piece of chicken.

"CHICKEN ASS!"

**XXX**

**Sorry! This one has been bugging me and before I can continue to update "Follow Me" I wanted to get this off my mind, so I can focus more on my story. **

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Ja ne!**

**LLuNarEcLiPsE(:**


End file.
